User blog:SolZen321/Differences between Ultraman Tiga and Dyna
I'm writting this Blog as part of my goal of one Blog a week for the month of July and also because of some facts that annoy me to no end. It is rather obvious that Ultraman Tiga and Dyna have many similarities; they both share a universe, have similar forms, attack teams etc. However I find that due to their many similarities people often compare them and often not in a good way. There many cases of fan boys who believe that one Ultra is simply superior to the other and often without good reason, I myself favor Tiga over Dyna but that is a judgement to their respective series not the Ultras themselves. I believe that each Ultra is unique and powerful on their own and deserving of no less or more respect than the others save the Ultras that come under the category of Super of Sacred Ultras. So I am going to go into detail about the two Ultras, their strengths, weaknesses and differences. Fighting Style Ultraman Tiga Tiga's fighting style revolves around physical combat, all of his forms' abilities often revolves around hand-to-hand combat not energy attacks although he does have his fair share of them. His basic form is a balance between physical might and the abilities of his other forms follow the themes of Speed and Power. Overall Tiga is still a very skill ESP user, particularly in terms of Light Metamorphic tricks i.e. the light based special abilities Ultras use. Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Dyna is a long range fighter, though he does posses physical techniques, they are not a numerous as Tiga's and most of his energy abilities are offensive in nature aiming only to destroy. He has demonstrated energy manipulation abilities but never to the level of Tiga save in Miracle Type, his speed form. His strength form Strong Type has no ranged abilities besides its finisher the Garnet Bomber, implying this form alone was intended for hand to hand combat. Differences The main differences in their fighting styles is rather obvious, Tiga is skilled at hand-to-hand combat whereas Dyna is more oriented towards ranged combat often in the form of beams. Abilities Ultraman Tiga Despite being a hand to hand fighter Tiga has shown to be skilled in the use of light techniques, such as his cell change beam and forehead prison. Tiga's light abilities are ranged and numerous. When in other forms his abilities seem to change to reflect the theme of that form. In Power Type, his abilities reflect his power such as the Ultra Net Hold while in Speed type his abilities reflect his speed such as his healing ability. His energy abilities are not as well demonstrated in his speed form however, due to the fact Daigo seemed to favor his Power Type. Ultraman Dyna Dyna abilities are more oriented towards beams than anything else, however in his speed form Miracle Type his energy abilities are increased and more varied to the point where they rival anything Tiga has demonstrated, however in Strong Type his ranged abilities are all but gone save his finisher and Ultra Barrier. Differences Dyna is acutally recorded to be a bit stronger than Tiga physically and he seems able to channel much more energy than Tiga can at once, however. Tiga's abilities are more varied than Dyna's and his fighting style is more oriented to point-blank combat while Dyna is more about range combat. Also their energy abilities increase and decrease differently depending on their forms. Tiga's are strongest in his base form and weakest in his speed form, for Dyna they are more varied in his Speed form and weakest in his Strong Type. Also Tiga can transform as many times as he desires within his time limit while Dyna can only transform twice before having to wait. Also Tiga has more defenses since his hands can hold and block any and all types of energy attacks, even throwing them back after catching them something Dyna cannot do. Final Verdict Tiga is clearly a more balanced fighter than Dyna with better defenses and more abilities overall the Dyna who is more geared towards offence. They each have their own unique strengths and drawbacks compared to each other but in the end one must remember that Tiga was geared towards a more mature audience than Dyna which resulted in the Ultras' own unique fighting styles, abilities and techniques comparing the two is like comparing a sword and a shield but basing your judgement on one thing which isn't fair to either of them. I hope people will learn to respect each Ultra as their own thing and not as a poorly disguised copy of the other or an inferior model. Also note that when the two are on screen together it is difficult to see any difference in ability between the two Ultras. SolZen321 (talk) 23:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts